Beth Jones
by MotiveandtheMeans
Summary: Six years ago Betty Cooper went missing, now presumed dead. But it's true what they say; if a writer loves you, you can never die.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pretty Things**

Jughead Jones didn't usually go out of his way to visit classy establishments like Porter's, but he'd heard they made a decent burger. So on a cloudy Sunday in November with nothing better to do, he trekked to Raleigh to see what the fuss was about. They were busy, predictably enough, so he sat at the granite bar and waited for the bartender to make their appearance. It was a nice place: wood and crown molding and high dollar liquor. The bar was a bit more relaxed, however still had that upscale vibe. Considering most of the luxury cars outside were right off the line and owned by old white men, he figured it was a reputable place.

"Hey! Sorry for that wait, what can I get you to drink?" An astonishingly familiar voice asked, Jughead choked on the air he was breathing.

The woman wasn't facing him, she was occupied restocking the liquor bottles on display. Her long chocolate brown hair fell in waves to her waist. She was fit, her figure strikingly similar to one he'd spent hours memorizing by the age of 16. Her black slacks and V-neck left little to the imagination.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure a beer. Whatever's best on tap." He replied, watching as the girl turned around to open the glass chiller and met his eyes.

 _No. No. It can't be. It's just…just a trick of the light._

Behind a pair of black wide framed glasses were jade green eyes and a shocked expression. One he was positive mirrored his own.

It didn't matter she'd been presumed dead for six years, Jughead would know her anywhere.

That voice, that face, those eyes. There was no doubt in his mind it was her. A decent dye job couldn't fool him.

"B..B-Betty?" He breathed in disbelief. "Betty Cooper?"

The brunette gasped, the look on her face told him she knew who he was.

"This…Oh my god, this can't be…but y-you're-" Jughead sputtered, color draining from his face.

She caught the looks that a few guest beside him at the bar were sending the pair. "I-I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm Beth."

Her response seemed to snap him back to reality, but he couldn't give a shit what the other people around them thought of their conversation.

"Betty, what the hell is going on?" Jughead hissed.

"Sir, I know that it can be a bit…jarring, to see someone who so resembles a friend, but I need to ask you refer to me by my name. _Beth._ " She responded in her patient customer service voice. "If you'd just lower your voice, I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

Jughead simmered in his seat, watching as this brunette, bespectacled reincarnation of Betty Cooper that was pretending to not know who he was poured him a beer.

Setting the frosty beverage down on the napkin in front of him, he noticed her relax as the other bar patrons had returned to their conversations.

"I know this is unexpected, Jughead, but I need you to keep calm." She frowned, whispering. "And maybe pretend to be a little happy I'm alive. Or at least don't appear so damn shocked, you're drawing attention!"

"I'm sorry, am I not being happy enough? I'm ecstatic that you're alive but also a little confused because Betty Cooper's been dead for the better part of six years!" He hissed in a low voice so as not to draw unsolicited stares.

"Jug, please I promise I will explain everything but you need to call me Beth." She whispered, her eyes wide with desperation.

"Hey Jonesy, everything alright?" A tall blonde douche asked from the well.

"Jonesy?" Jughead said incredulously, giving Betty a quizzical stare.

"Yes." She said pleasantly, as if she were meeting Jug for the first time. She extended her hand to him. "I'm Elizabeth Marie Jones, but everyone calls me **Beth**."

He gaped for all of two seconds before snapping into focus. "Nice to meet you, Beth Jones."

"So…you good?" Her coworker asked.

"Yeah, Luke, I'm good." She smiled.

Once the blonde growth had left, Betty grabbed Jug's hand and dragged him to the patio, the crisp fall air sent a shiver through him.

"Listen, I get off at three. Meet me at Metro Diner and I will tell you everything but please, Juggie, please you cannot tell anyone who I am or-or call anyone who would want to know I'm alive." She begged.

"Jesus, Betts of course not." He implored, his anger evaporating at the sight of her tense and worried demeanor. "Of course not."

She gave him that smile that made his stomach flutter, the same he dreamed about for six years.

"I've missed hearing you call me that, Juggie."

"God, I can't believe this." He laughed weakly cupping her face in his hands, wiping a tear that had slid down her cheek with his thumb. Studying her face, praying if this was a dream he'd never wake. "I-I thought you were dead…I lost you."

"But we found each other now." She hiccupped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, I smell like restaurant."

He chuckled into her neck, holding her tight to him. "You do, but I'll take that over you being dead any day."

She smiled up at him. "Meet me at three, promise?"

"I promise." Jughead vowed.

* * *

Jughead bounced his knee under the green table of the upscale diner across from Porter's, waiting for Betty to walk over from work. He'd purposefully chosen the booth by the window so that he'd have a clear view of her exiting the building and crossing the parking lot to Metro Diner. He still couldn't believe it. After six years, the love of his life, his soulmate, who he'd thought was dead, was living and breathing. Not a day had passed that he didn't think of her, most night's he dreamed of her, ached to the core imaging the horrible death that had befallen her.

At 3:10, Betty exited Porter's and walked briskly over to the diner. He had to squint to make sure it was actually her, still unaccustomed to brunette Betts.

The door chimed as she walked in, her green eyes scanned the room till they locked with his blue one's, a grin spread across her face. He jumped up, not able to resist the urge to hold her again. She readily returned his embrace, her shoulders visibly relaxing in his arms.

"Thank you for meeting me here." She said once they'd separated and sat across from each other in the booth. "I don't come here very often so I don't think they'd recognize me from Porter's. Also they have decent milkshakes."

"Nothing beats Pop's." Jughead smirked.

The server came over then ready to take their orders.

"I'll have coffee, black and your burger with fries." Jughead said, his eyes not leaving Betty.

"I'll have a water and the club with chips please." She added, handing their menus to the waiter.

The two sat in silence for a minute.

"Not sure how I feel about the brunette." Jughead blurted out. "But I like the glasses, very Clark Kent."

Betty let out a genuine laugh. "Yeah, I hate the brown too. The glasses are actually necessary, not just a disguise."

"Betty-"

"Jughead." She interrupted. "Before we go all into my life the last six years, I want you to know that I never…I never meant to hurt you. Archie was…he wasn't supposed to do it like that. I was young and-and scared _The Black Hood_ was going to hurt you and everyone I loved-"

"I know Betts, eventually everything came to the surface. It was pretty dramatic." Jughead sighed, recalling the day his world came crashing down.

"I want to know what you're doing." She smiled. "Please just humor me here."

"I'm at Chapel Hill, I got a full ride." He said with a bit of pride. "I graduated from Southside, top of my class. The serpents weren't happy about my leaving but…fuck that."

"What are you studying?"

"English Literature." He replied. "What about you? Are you in school? Is that…I mean, _possible_ with your having a phony identity and all?"

She chuckled lightly. "I actually just graduated from nursing school and passed my boards. I put in my two weeks yesterday. I start at Duke Trauma Center after that."

Jughead grinned cheekily. "A nurse? Jeeze, Betts."

"Yep." She popped the 'p'. "I love it. Really, it's the most rewarding and exciting job. I couldn't be happier."

"Congratulations!" He said, unable to stop from smiling. "Are you moving to Durham?"

"Yeah, I just signed a lease on a townhome. I wanted a yard so my dog, Daisy, could have somewhere to run around."

She surprised him by reaching across the table to take his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. "Oh Juggie…I'm so proud of you. I-I've missed you so much. You can't understand how much."

"I think I might understand a little." He said. "To me, you're back from the dead."

The waiter, naturally, chose that moment to deliver the food. "One burger for sir and one club for the pretty lady. Anything else?"

They replied in the negative and the server left with a lingering glance at Betty.

"So…I guess there's no delicate way to ask this but do you…have someone?"

"Like a boyfriend?" She asked with a wistful sort of smile. "No. No…I didn't think it would be very safe. I didn't want to risk anyone getting too close and potentially finding out that my cover as an orphan from Boise, Idaho was a complete sham. I have a good life here, I'm actually…happy. Very happy. I've got really good friends, something I never thought I would have again."

"Good. That's…That's great, Betts."

"…And you?" She asked between bites of chips. "Is there someone?"

"No." He replied honestly. "There's been no one…serious. Not since…not since you died."

She swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry, Jug. I never…I never intended for this to happen. I wanted to tell you, reach out but…I thought it would be too difficult. By the time I was in a place that I felt I could safely contact you I realized…you mourned me, grieved the loss of our relationship. It…It didn't seem fair to come back into your life, especially with Toni-"

"Wait." He interjected. "How did you know about Toni? Also, for the record, that was never really a thing. We didn't…like I said…no one serious since you."

Betty let out a deep breath, eyes welling with tears. "I-I haven't told anyone outside the select few people who helped me, any of this."

"You know you can trust me, Betts." He said earnestly, their food long forgotten. "I would never do or say anything to anyone that could potentially compromise your safety."

"I-I know you wouldn't, Juggie. I know." She sputtered. "I just…I can't live with the look on your face when you…when I tell you everything."

"Why?"

"Because…because if there was ever a glimmer of hope that a piece of you might still love me…you wouldn't love me anymore when I tell you everything I've done." Tears ran down her cheeks. "And I can't bear to see that."

"I'm not running Betty. I lost you once, I'm not losing you again." He swore, kissing the tops of her hands. "But I have to know everything. From the beginning."

It wasn't by any stretch of the imagination logical, or even rational, to still be in love with a ghost. Yet Jughead's feelings for Betty had not waivered. They purveyed beyond what any normal human would be able to hold within them.

 _I guess it's true what they say_. He mused internally, drinking in the sight of her breathing. Memorizing the feel of her warm, delicate hands in his.

 _If a writer loves you, you can never die._

Betty gave him a watery smile, releasing a shaky breath as she nodded in understanding. "Alright. From the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Psycho Killer**

Betty Cooper sat on the cold tile floor of the shower in her en suite bathroom. It was the only time she felt truly secluded: No windows, the only door for entry closed. The steaming hot water didn't faze her, it did nothing to relax the ever present tension in her shoulders. She'd nearly lost everything.

Her parents.

Veronica.

 _Jughead._

Her throat felt tight at the thought. She hated herself for being the one to bring them pain, but she didn't know what else to do. She was so tired of being the puppet of a psychopath obsessed with having her all to himself. It made her sick.

 _You're so much stronger than all the white noise._

God. She missed him already. Jughead had been her rock. Her one person she could count on. Now she didn't even have Archie, The Black Hood knew about their communication. Betty just prayed the redhead could put two and two together and deduce her distance was because of _**his**_ demands.

 _So don't. Don't let go._

Betty wanted to cry at the thought of being truly alone, but found she no longer had tears left to cry. In that moment, she felt something in her crack. Not her resolve. Not her desire to protect her loved ones.

No, no this was much more volatile; a wall she'd built that hid a strength, a darkness she'd fought to keep at bay her entire life.

Riverdale's own Hitchcock Blonde watched as the blood from her palms swirled down the drain.

No. Elizabeth Cooper was no longer scared.

She was angry.

She needed a plan.

* * *

Betty Cooper, clad in an elegant cream robe her mother had given her for Christmas, laid on top of her bed pondering the task at hand. Her wet locks air drying and curling without a care in the world.

First, she needed a way to get out of Riverdale without putting her loved one's at risk.

Second, she needed a trap, a way to get him cornered.

Third, a means to incapacitate The Black Hood.

Fourth, to preferably get out alive (thought that wasn't necessarily a major concern).

Betty wasn't stupid, she knew there could be no paper trail ( _ **He**_ would most assuredly find it) and she couldn't do it alone. She would need help, not so much an accomplice, but someone to send back up when she would needed it. Someone with enough understanding of her nature to know that something was up without her having to spell it out. Someone smart and connected, trustworthy.

Someone who The Black Hood wouldn't expect to help her, an enemy of The Black Hood. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

 _ **Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli, lolli-**_

Betty swiped open her phone. She gave no greeting.

"You've been very quiet today." The digitally altered voice on the other end mused.

"It's what you wanted, wasn't it? Me, all to yourself." She whispered, feigning a fear she no longer felt in her.

"Yes. I knew you would come around. Now that all that sin is out of your life, your corrupt friends, family and lover." He replied. "Now you're mine."

"Yours." She replied obediently. "As long as no harm befalls them, I'm yours."

"We will see. The lord works in mysterious ways, Betty." He hummed. "Sweet dreams. You'll hear from me soon."

The line went dead.

And Betty smirked. She may not have friends, but she had something better.

Frenemies.

* * *

Betty wore a cream sweater and dark jeans, her curls out for a change. Not particularly caring anymore to pretend she was the same Betty Cooper that walked into Riverdale High a week ago. She vaguely noted the other students who waved or greeted her good morning, her focus was on one person and one person only.

"Cheryl." Betty greeted with a smile.

The redhead gave her a once over. "If you think you're wearing a River Vixen uniform with those dark circles and that frizz, you've got another thing coming."

Betty let out a laugh. "No, I won't be at practice. Actually, I'm quitting."

"What?" Cheryl snapped. "Are you kidding me? We have an even number formation. The game against Southside is this week! You CANNOT bail on me now. I don't care if your stupid Blue and Gold article is being published by the New York Times, it's not happening."

"No actually I quit the paper too." Betty said with a perky smile.

Cheryl blinked. "What, are you dying or something?"

 _Yes._ "Don't be so dramatic, Cheryl. Things with Polly have gotten…complicated. She needs me. The babies need me…they also need things. Diapers, bottles, cribs and cots, formula."

The ginger's expression softened only slightly, pursing her lips she opened her hand. "Write a list-"

"Already done." Betty smiled, placing the sheet of folded paper into Cheryl's manicured hand. "Read it carefully."

* * *

At lunch time, Betty's phone rang off as she packed her boxes at the Blue and Gold offices.

 _ **Lollipop, Lollipop, oh lolli-**_

"You've been talking to Polly." The Black Hood was displeased. Good. He'd think she was intimidated.

"I-I…she's my sister, please you have to understand. I'm not talking to her about anything to do with you o-or my relationship with her." Betty replied in phony earnest, allowing her throat to sound thick with tears. "It's for the babies."

"I told you, your sister is full of sin and so are her spawn."

 _BINGO._ "I'm yours, remember? If you feel anything for me…you'll know why I have to help them. My sister may be the carrier of sin but…those babies are innocent. All babies are born innocent, they come into the world programmed to be loving and kind and good. Isn't that what is really important?"

He was silent for a moment, but Betty was confident in her performance.

"You will be allowed this one endeavor. Do not abuse it. Never forget, I'm watching."

"I want to see you." Betty replied in a breathy whisper. "P-Please. I'm…I'm so alone. You're all I have left. I lay awake at night so afraid that I'll never know your face."

"I told you before." He said. "You and I are the same."

"Yes but…You have me all to yourself now. Surely this phone tag is moot?"

"What is it you want, Betty." He sounded exasperated.

"You." She whispered breathlessly, putting Audrey Hepburn to shame. "I want you. If I'm yours, then you're mine, aren't you?"

She could tell his breathing had hitched at her words.

"Friday night, during the football game. Go to the abandoned house. I'll be waiting."

She let herself smile at his words. "I look forward to it."

The line went dead and her smirk widened.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, Archie confronted her in the hallway.

"Betty!" He called. "Hey, Betty I've called you like a forty times since Sunday. What's going on? Why aren't you talking to me?"

"I've been busy, Archie." She said lowly. "You really need to stay away from me. It's not safe."

"So that's it then, he's threatened me now? Well, I won't be intimidated. I don't care the cost, I won't leave you to face him alone!" The redhead implored.

"Seriously, Archie." She replied. "The best thing you can do is stay away and play the best damn football game of your life on Friday. Understand?"

"No, no I don't." He said confusedly.

Usually, her patience with her best friend knew no bounds. But today, Archie Andrews was crusin' for a bruisin'.

"Just leave me alone, Archie!" She snapped, slamming her locker shut. The hallway went silent, everyone stared after the pair. Betty could see the concerned looks being exchanged by their classmates, Veronica and Kevin looked ready to pounce.

"Betty, don't do this. This is what he wants. He wants you isolated-"

"Maybe I want it too, ever think of that?" She retorted, slinging her book bag over her shoulder. "I'm done with this conversation, Archibald."

He called after her, but Betty didn't turn around. She continued down the main hallway and out the double doors.

That was the last time she stepped foot in Riverdale High.

Thursday she spent the day 'home sick' from school. Betty deserved an Oscar for convincing Alice Cooper she was actually ill. While The Black Hood might have thought she was napping or simply reading a textbook, Betty was plotting how she would disarm him and make her escape in time for to Cheryl alerted the authorities once the final touchdown was made. With Polly hours away, the only way to ensure everyone she loved in Riverdale was safe from the wrath of The Black Hood was for them all to be in view of the public and as far from her as possible.

The Southside football game was the perfect opportunity.

By Friday night, everything was in place. The game was on, Cheryl had sent her a nasty text informing her she would be holding up her end of the bargain per the note she'd passed in the hallway.

'LITERALLY EVERYONE IS AT THE GAME INCLUDING YOUR EMO EX BOYFRIEND AND HIS BAND OF MERRY LIZARDS, HIS FREAKISH NEW SLYTHERIN GIRL, AND YOUR ABSURD MOTHER THAT WAS CHECKING BAGS FOR BOOZE. ALSO NO ONE MISSES HAVING SEASON FIVE BETTY DRAPPER ON THE RIVER VIXENS.'

Okay, maybe that last part was selling it a bit too good but Betty didn't have time to dwell on it. Also that part about Jughead having a new girl made her nauseated. She dressed in her most flattering shirt and form fitting skinny jeans, the same outfit Jughead could not seem to keep his randy fingers off of. Her heart swelled at the thought of him. Resisting the urge to call him one last time, she bounded out the door.

After tonight, he would be safe. Everyone would be safe.

* * *

She came to the abandoned rail house. Outside a black 1967 Chevy Camaro was parked, unoccupied.

He was here, this was it.

Betty thought that in the face of a psycho path she would be more afraid.

But her hands didn't shake. Her breathing wasn't labored. Her heart didn't race.

 _It's the panic that's gonna kill you, kid. Keep your head in the game. Focus on the task in front of you._

Her grandfather's words played over in her mind as she walked up the steps. She didn't knock, instead she walked right in.

"Betty." A voice called from the sitting room where she tried on the mask the last time she was here. "I'm in here."

She walked the wood floor halls, her ankle boots clicking as she went further into the house. Grasping the handle, she opened the door to the sitting room to see The Black Hood in a chair. His posture casual and excited at the same time. He was convinced she'd drank his Kool-Aid.

Well, _More's the fool._

"Hello." She purred.

"Good evening, Elizabeth."

Why did that voice sound familiar? Vague…distant…but familiar.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied, stepping forward. "I was hoping you would take off the mask for me."

"Shall we make this interesting?" He responded. "I'll remove my hood, you remove your fetching shirt…we continue on from there."

 _Pervert._ "And then…and then I can truly be yours? Mind…body…and soul?"

"Mine." He growled in the affirmative.

"I…I've never…done this before." She hoped her shaky voice came off as innocent, bashful even. "Will you be gentle? Show me how you like it? I want you to be happy…"

"I want that too, Betty. Very much."

"Then show me your face." She whispered. "Please?"

Hesitantly, he removed the mask to reveal a man in his late thirties. Green eyes, graying blonde hair.

It was her Uncle Edward. Her father's younger brother, he'd been institutionalized when she was seven for attempting to kill himself.

"Ward?"

"Surprised? I'm impressed you even remember my name. You were seven the last time I saw you."

"I always did think you were handsome." She responded, fingers going to the hem of her tight blouse and pulling it over her head, revealing her deep purple bra.

"I knew you were much better than Polly. You always had a darkness to you, even as a girl." He chuckled.

She bit her lip, his eyes darkening at the action. "What now? What can I do to please you?"

"You can cut the bullshit, for one."

Betty froze. He knew her game.

 _The jig was up._


End file.
